the bigger the funnier
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: Copperhead from DC comics is tossed into the marvel universe and teams up with Deadpool to have fun.
1. Chapter 1

"I am so bored." Mr. Myxzptlk told Batmite in the 5th dimension. "why don't you hang with your buddy superman?" Batmite asked while spinning through a pink cloud. Myxzptlk sighs, "I just don't feel like it. I mean, he's fun and all but I need a new outlet." Batmite shrugs, "sorry, can't help you. Oh, look! Batman tube socks, half off! Talk to you later!" he disappears in a poof. A moment later a green and purple wall socket appears and starts talking. "did I hear that you needed a new outlet? I'm your guy!" it transformed into a green and purple imp half a foot taller than him.

"who are you?"

"I'm the Impossible Man! I just came from three dimensions over. Wanna have some fun?"

"yes!"

"okay, here's the plan..."

Copperhead peaks over Cheetah's shoulder. "what are you reading?" she passes a page to his face. "what, no comics?" he scans the page and sees an article for the world's most expensive emerald to visit Gotham. "found our paycheck. Keep an eye on the kids for me would ya?" she looks up, "who, Grundy or your pets snakes?" he smiles in a joking manner, "who else? If anyone gets hungry there are some cold cut rats in the fridge." he leaves the sewer to the sound of disgusted shivers.

Copperhead clung to the side of a building to survey his target. He flicked his tongue, but all he could smell was that sparkling tingle that accompanies magic weirdos. Mr. Myxzptlk snaps right in front of him. His snake instincts react and snaps at the imp. "hey! Watch the suit. Magic isn't cheep you know. Anyway, how would you like to mess with another universe?" copperhead thinks, "what's in it for me?"

"fun of course!"

"will you leave if I say no?"

the bowler hat falls off as the imp doubles over laughing.

"what do you want me to do?"

"whatever you want!" he snaps his fingers and a different skyline appears. "start with them." he pointed at a group of snake themed villains than fades from view. Copperhead follows the band of brightly colored crazies to their hideout. He waited in the corner of the warehouse, watching. "Anaconda! Why did you trip the alarm? We had them!" madam viper yelled, "your incompetence nearly got us captured! What do you think you were doing?" Anaconda fumes back, "Captain America was wide open, I had him!"

"you had nothing! If you had..."

"harsh," copperhead said while dropping to the floor, "you can't blame her for having biceps bigger than her brain."

everyone jumped on the defensive. "who are you?" Madam Viper asked, waving them down. "name's copperhead. I was in the neighborhood, saw you weirdos and figured that I would fit right in." he saunters into the middle of the group. "so, is there a sign up sheet or oath I have to take or do I just show up like this?" he spun in a circle. Viper speaks, "you must prove yourself to this team. If you are worthy we will allow you to join."

"what do I need to do?"

Anaconda whispers in her ear, she nod and repeats louder, "you must steal spider-man's mask."

"okay. What's he look like?" he asks, smiling.

"if you see a man in red swinging from a web and making quips, that's him." Anaconda says, scoffing at him. He leaves back through the ceiling. Sidewinder asks "will we really let him in if he succeeds? I never made any of you do that."

Madam Viper turns to him, "yes, we have too many imbeciles in our ranks as it is." she walks away from the glaring group.

Copperhead climbed up the side of Osborn tower. The sun warmed his back as he waited for his quarry, who showed up half an hour later. Spider-man entered his sights riding a stolen getaway vehicle. "you know, you're going to be up a wall if you keep driving like this." he shoots a web at the driver's hands and yanks the other guy out, tying him to a lamppost. The driver brakes hard and the police show up to arrest him. A cop points at spider man, "there he is! Spider man! Stop right there!" the web slinger salutes and swings away. Copperhead followed his scent, stopping only ten feet away.

Peter sat on the edge of the building and pulls up his mask partway. He sighs and picks up a lunch bag that he had left there earlier. "this is nice. For once nothing stole, pooped on, or pecked my sandwich. Oh! Jellybeans, Thank you aunt May." he happily digs into his meal. Suddenly a snake-man sits net to him. What surprised Peter more than a snake-man not attacking, or eating a pigeon, was the fact he wasn't setting off his spider sense. "uh... hello. Who are you?"

"name's Copperhead." he stuck his hand out. He pulled it back when Peter hesitated. "can I ask you something?"

"what?"

"can I borrow your mask?"

"what? Why?"

he shrugs, "so I could join the club."

"what club?"

"serpent society. I take your mask to prove that I'm better than them, they let me in."

"okay..."

"I'll bring it back."

"how would I know that?"

"do you have a spare?"

"no."

he smiles, "than I need to give it back."

"no."

"fine." he snatches it off of peter's head, pop the pigeon in his mouth, and crawls off. Peter webs his own face and chases after him. He follows Copperhead to a warehouse. The weirdo crawls into a vent and Peter finds an open window. Copperhead walks casually up to the group of back-stabbing nutcases. "how are you all today?"

"back so soon?" Madam Viper asks, she was laying out plans. "did you succeed?"

"got the mask. Ya know, it wasn't that hard. Poor kid doesn't have a spare so I promised to give it back."

"why?" Anaconda asked suspicious.

"why not? I just wanted to prove I'm better than you." he smiles back mockingly. "he's up on the ceiling by the way."

everyone looks up. "you brought him here?!" Viper shouts. Copperhead picks at his ear, "well, a snakes gotta have a pet." he pauses, "or a snack. Eh, I'm not that hungry." he shrugs.

"can I have that back now?" Peter called down. Copperhead thinks about it, "nah, I was going to use it to collect my earnings for a street performance. I'd make a great belly dancer."

a weird image popped into his head, just long enough for Anaconda to reach up and grab him.

"Ah!" he yelled in surprise. She held him in a death grip, squeezing ever tighter, "don't worry. You'll be dead soon."

"that's not... what...I'm worried...about."

"oh? What is?"

"I just had... lunch."

she loosens her grip as Copperhead comments, "mayo and jellybeans. Those always smell worse on the way back up."

"what should I do with him Madam Viper?"

"crush him." she orders nonchalantly. As she continued Copperhead tapped her arm. She stops, "what?"

"you're doing it wrong." he teases, "besides, I brought him here. I should take the responsibility. Here let me." she releases peter to him. Spider-man gasps, "thank you... I think."

"thank me later. Murder's not on my record yet." he smiles then wraps his powerful tail around the poor hero's neck.

Peter woke up some time later in a garbage can. He popped out to see himself in front of his aunt's house. His mask was laying on his lap, along with a rat eating moldy pizza. He freaks out and it scampers away. "Ew, Ew, Ew! Now how am I going to explain to Aunt May what Spider-man was doing in her trash can?" he put his mask back on and pushes himself out. He lands on a neighbor's roof, "Wait, how did Copperhead know where I live? Also the serpent society was planning something. What ever it was, I have to stop it."

three hours and no signs of oversized snakes. You would think they were easy to spot. Finally, out of hunger and a desperate need of a shower, he headed home. The next day the Daily Bugle announced that a prominent jewelery store had been robbed by the serpent society. Their success was attributed to spider-man not being their leader. After school he heads to the warehouse to see if they were still there. Yep, they were celebrating with a toast and naps. Including Copperhead, three were asleep and two more were nodding off. "That's what you get for a late night robbery. Now I'll just take those jewels back to the store..." he spoke to himself as he lowered down to the floor. He makes a bag of webs and began to stealthily pull the gems from the snoozing freaks. Even snatching the bags from the party. All went smoothly until he reached Copperhead, the guy tried to bite him while he was reaching towards him. This was the first time his spider sense warned him to pull away, Copperhead seemed more snake than man now. It goes off again and he jumps out of the way as Anaconda tried to clobber him. She lands on Copperhead instead and gets an armful of poisonous fangs. She cries out in pain and everyone else came to her rescue. Bushmaster and Cobra pull him off of her as the rest chase spider-man out the door.

Copperhead lets go, "what happened?"

"you traitor! First you let spider-man find our hideout and let him live and now you bit me!" Anaconda screamed.

"Ew, snake cooties." he spits. Bushmaster grabs him by the throat, choking him. "thir... thirty... min..."

he loosens his grip slightly, "what was that?"

Copperhead gasps and wiggles free, coughing, "thirty minutes, maybe thirty five. I bit her, she needs the anti-venom."

"where?" Cobra asks.

"my (cough) helmet."

Cobra reaches down and pulls out a small jar and hypodermic needle. "ten lines should do it." he does as instructed and injects it into her arm. "Ow!" she turns on him, "if you are not a traitor why did you bite me?"

"little monkeys shouldn't jump on snakes." police sirens sound loudly, "unlike you, I'm not pretending."

tires screech to a halt and police men galore barge in. while everyone else fought the numbers Copperhead made his escape.

Deadpool gargled his beer while trying to sing an inappropriate song for anyone less than a sailor. He then spat it out at rhino who jumped up and tried to ram him. He jumps over him with blades drawn and rides the brute's back. "I'm an African cowboy! Giddy up you magnificent creature!" Rhino snorts and fumes until the bar owner shoots him with a tranquilizer dart. He falls to the floor in a massive lump. "I haven't paid my insurance yet." the bartender explains. The place settles down and Deadpool grabs rhino's whiskey. He sits down at a table, puts his feet up and sucks down the drink. The snake man next to him looks him over, "you look like trouble."

"I am." he belches.

"I was sent here to look for trouble."

"you found me. Are you going to drink that?"

"it's poisoned."

"even better. Who sent you?" he gulps and coughs, "blah, non-alcoholic."

"multi-dimensional pranksters. Told me to have fun. Got any ideas?"

a smile bursts across Deadpool's ugly mug, "a few. We'll start with the Avengers."

 _oh no! What are those two going to do? Don't worry, I've got a list. This is going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

Captain America threw his shield and knocked out five more hydra goons. It bounced back and landed in his hands. As he threw at a hydra war bot he had a weird sensation that something is missing. Iron man calls over the com, "Cap, some snake guy is running off with your underwear! He's on your left, ten meters!" he sees an orange shape swerving through the crowd. He heard three peals of hysterical laughter; Hawkeye over the com and on the roof, and a red and black clad man riding a flag pole, holding a video camera. He jumps down and hi-fives the snake man. Who are they and what are they up to? Cap turns and punches another goon.

"Hey Cap, why the long face?" Tony asks.

"I was video taped having my underwear taken during battle and I feel like it's only going to get worse." he looks toward the ceiling, "JARVIS, check Tony's footage, we need to identify two troublemakers."

"scanning..."

"there!" Cap points, "the orange one, and the other one."

"locating identity..." images of costumed people blur past, then a match stops for Deadpool. The other keeps going until it stops on some security footage.

Tony whistles, "even JARVIS doesn't know? Must be a new villain."

"who is this Deadpool?" Cap asks.

"he is a very deadly, very erratic, mercenary. Oh, he's also really hard to kill."

"I see, why would he do this?"

"beats me."

the alarms started blaring, a video of the wrecking crew robbing a bank pops up.

"Avengers Assemble!" Tony yells into the com, he climbs into his suit and immediately jumps out again. He gasps, "air!" coughing, "I think someone was trying to kill me." Cap looks inside, the stench was intense, and pulls out one of hulk's well used underwear. "Tony, I think they got you too."

"I'm going to ring their necks."

that night...

"shh. You paint hulk and I'll do Hawkeye." Copperhead whispers.

Deadpool giggles, "then you get Thor and I'll plant the bug. He he, this will be fun."

they head off to their targets.

Deadpool tip-toes to the green Goliath's room, where his snoring alone could kill you, and jumps onto his chest. Deadpool sings a quiet lullaby while painting the hulk's face. He then hops down and meets up with copperhead in the hall, who's leg had been hit by an ice arrow.

"what happened to you?"

"he got me in his sleep. Stop laughing, you're gonna get us caught." they speed off to the next targets. Copperhead thunks his frozen leg over to Thor's room and pokes his head in. a huge scary dog thing slept in the way. "drat, this thing will eat me if it gets the chance." he thinks for a minute, then wanders to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and pulls out a ham. "perfect." he then lures the beast to one of the holding cells. Copperhead then snuck into Thor's room to do the deed.

The next morning...

the hulk's roar shakes the building. Everyone comes running. "hulk, what's going on?!" Cap asks as he bangs on his door. It opens to reveal the hulk painted like a clown in glittering pink paint. Behind Cap a tired Hawkeye bursts out laughing. "you did this!" hulk roars at him, Hawkeye bolts as hulk explodes out of his room. The last words he could hear from the frightened archer were, "it wasn't me!"

Cap calls Tony over the com, "could you save Hawkeye? Hulk isn't going to listen to reason."

"they got him too?"

"yep."

"anyone else?"

"I'll check." he walks over to Thor who is scratching wildly at his armor. "what's wrong?"

"mine armor is making mine biceps itch quite verily, and I cannot find my bilge wolf. Have you seen him?"

"no, but it looks like you were hit by the pranksters too."

"really? Whom are they?"

"I'm not sure. But we might be able..." the alarm blares. "Tony, what's going on?"

"everyone to the quinjet! The serpent society escaped and are attacking a museum."

"where is that beeping coming from!?" Tony yells frantically. A beeper was going off somewhere on the quinjet. They finally found it on Hawkeye's bow. "I knew someone was in my room last night! One of my ice arrows is missing." he tries to pull the beeper off to find it stuck with super glue. Their only solution to turn it off by the time they got there was to smash it with a hammer.

They fought the serpent society and defeated them. As the villains were being arrested, all the screens in new york tuned into Deadpool's masked face. "hello New York! I'm on TV! For the past few days me and my associate have been pranking the Avengers! Who wants to see that?" he gasps, "All of you? Roll the clips!" clips of each of them getting pranked show through the video. Including copperhead leaving a card in black widow's room saying "prank victim number four." and her freaking out. The video ends with them holding pink paint and smiles. Copperhead speaks, "now for master mutants."


	3. Chapter 3

Magneto wakes up the next morning to find his castle painted pink. "I will get whomever did this and crush them."

the next day everyone in the X-men woke up to Nightcrawler screaming. They run over to see him standing in a bathrobe shaved head to toe. His eyes grow huge as he sees where his fur ran off too. They all look at each other and see blue fur mustaches. Wolverine sniffed the air and growls. He follows the scent outside where he saw his own underwear up the flagpole. "Deadpool! I'm gonna kill you!"

Doom steps outside to survey his kingdom and breathe the fresh air. A helicopter sounds in the distance. He looks and notices that it is holding a greenish round object. Doom runs to his communications room and orders them to identify themselves.

"wouldn't you like to know?" Copperhead answers.

"you are entering my airspace, you will be shot down if you do not inform me of your purpose here."

Copperhead laughs, "he wants to know why we're here."

Deadpool laughs, "he'll see."

Doom yells to his troops, "fire on that helicopter!" missiles launch towards the chopper but it weaves and dodges out of the way. Suddenly they release the object and it crashes on the castle. Deadpool laughs over the com, "here's egg on you, you old dinosaur!" a box drops and explodes into millions of plies of toilet paper.

"you will die for this!" Doom yells at the escaping vehicle.

"Reed, are you sure the pranksters going around are not going to get us?"

"of course not Susan. I've been building a new security system, they'll never get in."

"I'm not so sure."

"we'll be fine, trust me."

"I'm with her." the air vent responds. They turn to see copperhead holding glow-in-the-dark spray paint. He smiles and sprays her thoroughly.

"ahhh!"

he runs off and evades Mr. Fantastic's grasp. His attention changes when they hear Johnny cry, "poison gas!" they turn to help, Susan catches copperhead in a force field before he runs off.

"come on, he's fine. Let me go!"

"what did you do?" Susan drags him closer.

"it's just dye. In the sprinklers. Oh, I'd also look outside if I were you."

she glares at him and peeks outside. A gigantic pair of underwear was being stretched with a helicopter across the city.

"he's very childish, if you ask me."

"what else?"

"very funny too."

"what else have you done?!"

Ben Grimm hollers through the hall, "JOHNNY!"

"that." her prisoner smiles. Her momentary lapse in attention weakens the field and he jumps out. He runs off as Ben thumps towards them in a towel. She stops him with a force field, "wait, Ben! It wasn't Johnny! What happened?"

"some nutcase put cement in my bath!"

she sighs, "and now he's gone."

Red Skull slept soundly in his elaborate hydra bed as Copperhead and Deadpool looked through a bag of Nightcrawler fur, "how much butt hair is still in here?"

"smells like quite a bit left." Copperhead flicks his tongue in.

"okay, here's the glue and the glow-in-the-dark paint. So, what should we paint? Daises? Ponies?"

"rainbow, one big honking one all over his face, you know, where ever the fur isn't."

Deadpool snickers, "yes."

the next morning Red Scull screams powerfully at his reflection, "what is this?! Guards find me who did this!"

"yes Sir!"

"I want them dead."

Copperhead laughs, "this is fun. So who's next on the list?"

"Thanos, He's a good one. We got a history together."

"oh yeah?" he sips his lemon water, "do tell."

"we both love death. Is death a hot skeleton chick on your earth?"

he chokes, "no, no, no... at least... I don't think so. What else?"

"well, we're both in love with her so he made me immortal to never be with her again."

"let me guess, but he also wants to kill you?" Copperhead smirks.

"you gotta love the irony."

"so, what's the plan?"

"shaving cream."

Thanos sees star lord's ship pass over his home, dropping two people. One yelling, "Geronimo!" the other looked suspiciously like, oh no, Deadpool. "what are you doing here?" he booms.

"hey Thanos! Old buddy! I figured you were lonely so I brought you a game."

"who is this?" he points at Copperhead.

"he's the bard."

"I will allow you to torment me, but if you betray me I will send you both to the nearest black hole. What is this game?"

"role-playing. I'm the DM. And no gloves please."

they remove their gloves and roll the dice. In the middle of the game, as he sings irritatingly, Copperhead fills the power glove with shaving cream. An hour later star lord swings by to pick them up. He smiles from the pilot seat and fires once they're aboard. Thanos immediately sticks his glove on. Squish. He curses at them as they fly away, laughing.

"we totally caught that on tape!" star lord yells happily.

"you guys are hilarious!" impossible man pops in.

"hey, who are you?" Copperhead jumps.

"I'm a friend of myxy's!"

"oh, are you here to send me home?"

"yes! But... he's going too. It'll be fantastic how much trouble you guys'll cause!"

"you up for more pranks?"

"this fanfic is rated K so, heck yeah!"

the three of them poof to the DC universe. "see you later!"

"what did you do to him?"

"I just wanted to see if I could take a magic creature's underpants."  
"did you?"

"yep."

impossible man snaps back in and yanks his panties back.

They snicker.

 _This is fun. Justice league beware._


	4. a break

_And now, a break._

"I will rid you of the avengers for 10 million dollars."

"you may try, if you succeed then I will pay you." red skull agrees, "how do you plan to do so?"

"through song."

"Hawkeye, I see ten bogies on the far west corner." Cap orders in his com.

"I got 'em." he lets loose an exploding arrow, watching the ensuing chaos.

Tony blasts six more Hydra agents, "we got them on the run!"

"verily man of iron!" Thor shout gleefully.

As soon as all were gone the Avengers stood in triumph. Until a man in a rocker costume pops out of nowhere. "who are you?" Tony asks, landing in front of him.

"I am the Music Meister!"

the Avengers look at each other confused except Thor who embraces the man, "you may serenade us with your music dear bard!"

"my pleasure." rock music blares through a huge set of speakers,

" _Avengers rise,_

 _Avengers fall,_

 _losing control over_

 _your own hands,_

 _pounding faces,_

 _spilling guts,"_

The speakers hurt Hawkeye's ears so he pulled out his hearing aids. The others seemed to fall into a trance except Tony because his suit filtered the sound. Then Thor punches the hulk, setting off a chain reaction. Cap pounces on Tony and begins to smash his helmet open. His shield stopped before it sliced through Tony's face. He climbs off and shakes his head. Thor and hulk continued to wrestle but that wasn't new. Their focus shifts to the Music Meister who was suffering from a taser arrow attached to his forehead. They look at Hawkeye.

"what? I figured he was a problem."

"you know, this is the only time I'm glad he's deaf." Tony comments.

"do you want to stop them?" Cap thumbs over his shoulder.

"nope."

 _okay, please review ideas of what DC villains you want pranked. I also need ideas for martian manhunter, hawkgirl, green lantern, and other DC heroes._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm tossing young justice (early comics) in to help._

Copperhead shows Deadpool to Cheetah, "so what do you think of my new best friend?"

she looks skeptical, "are you sure?"

Grundy growls, "copper is Grundy's friend, not yours."

Deadpool shrugs, "I don't see why not."

"Grundy do not like you."

"I'm not going to be here long, besides, wouldn't you like to help us?"

Cheetah raises an eyebrow, "with what?"

"pranks." copperhead pops.

"no. when you get caught I'll visit." she walks off.

"Grundy like pranks, Grundy help."

"good man." Copperhead and Deadpool say in unison.

"jinks! You owe me a back massage." Deadpool shouts.

"are you kidding? You're uglier than me." Copperhead looks at Cheetah with pleading eyes, "can you help with ideas?"

she rolls her eyes then ignores him.

"fine, be that way. Okay, the first thing is to list the heroes we're pranking."

ding dong! Ding dong! The base's front door rings and Impulse answers.

"who was it?" Robin asks.

"nobody. Just this box of spicy doughnuts." he says biting into one. "want one?"

"sure, anything else?"

"oh, yeah! This letter."

"wow, what is that? Three pepper sauce?" he sucks down a water bottle before opening the note.

Superboy walks in, "What'cha got there Rob?"

"spicy doughnuts! Want one?" Impulse waves the near empty box in his face. He takes one and savors the burn as the rest disappear down Impulse's gullet. "these are good, who sent 'em?"

"some guy named Deadpool." Robin types the name into the search engine, "these were prank doughnuts, meant as an invitation to help him and... copperhead... prank the justice league and villains like Luthor. I think this is a bad idea, what about you guys?"

"I think it sounds like fun, when and where?" Superboy snitches the letter.

"I'm in!" Impulse yells, "where's the milk?"

"fridge. Don't drink it all!" Robin yells as the speedster whooshed away. "I guess we can check it out, but if this is a trap I'm blaming you."

"whatever."

"lets go!" Impulse shouts excitedly as he passed them.

"three... two... one."

he zooms back, "where are we going?"

"come on. Go get the sphere."

"why are we outside Wayne Manor?" Impulse asks.

"I don't know, but they're over there." Robin points.

Copperhead waves, "Hi Bart!"

"hey Jon."

"Jon? Imp, how do you know this guy?" Superboy asks.

"we play cards on Thursdays." copperhead explains, "did'ya bring snacks?"

"sorry I forgot, what's the plan?" Impulse zips to his side.

"our first target is batman."

"Hi, Bruce."

"Hello Robin. Why are you here?" Bruce lets him in.

"I was thinking that we could hang out for awhile."

"that tone of voice tells me you're up to something."

"who me? Yeah, I'm the distraction. They're down..." the alarm rings and they run to the secret passage.

Superman looks at Batman, "what happened to you?"

"don't ask." he sits down and a farting sound rip through the air. The flash laughs hysterically. Batman frowns, "the joker had the same response. He gave himself up without a fight because someone else got to me first."

"who?" wonder woman asks, stroking the blue fur glued to his cowl.

"young justice has teamed up with copperhead and a new costumed person to cause mischief."

Superman twitches at copperhead's name, "do you think it was all Bart's idea?"

"no, this was planned out and Impulse couldn't plan a sandwich."

"who do you think is next?" Hawkgirl asks.

"I don't know."

"great." superman says sarcastically.

"wait, how did they prank you?" the Flash wonders.

"they took all but one suit then attached a whoopee cushion and fur to this one."

the Flash couldn't hold it in, he laughs heavily, "they got you!"

"3...2..1...now." copperhead, Grundy, and Deadpool release the cage locks at the zoo. The animals stamped through the grounds, scaring the visitors. As planned the Justice league showed up to stop them. Deadpool danced around to keep them from catching them. Copperhead sneaks up on wonder woman and pulls off the lasso of truth. He laughs loudly as she chases him. She spots him putting it on a moose. She pounces and captures him, "give that back!"

"tell him not me!" he points at the moose.

She drops him and jumps at the beast, pulling it down. The moose stops and begins babbling in moosese, confessing it's dark secrets. Childish laughter sounds as the perpetrators scatter.

"Lois."

"superman. What are you doing here?"

"I heard your help signal."

"I didn't send it."

"I know I heard it." he looks around confused.

Lois looks shocked, "is that copperhead? He just took you super undies."

he turns and sees Jimmy snapping pictures of copperhead climbing a flag pole. Superman flies over and copperhead jumps off. He looks at his attached undies to see them inside out. He turns them out and puts them on. Suddenly Jimmy and others started laughing. "what?"

Lois covers her mouth hiding her laughter, "you might want to take them off and see for yourself."

he does this and reads "boy scout" on the back. His eye twitches, "excuse me" and flies off.

"Grr, he got me too." superman steams. Wonder woman did not respond as she was still trying to remove her lasso from the moose.

"what'd he do?" the flash asks through the corn-dog in his mouth.

Superman tosses him the speedo only to hear choked laughter. Green lantern smacks him from across the room. "that guy really irks you, doesn't he?" GL states when the flash could breathe again.

"yeah. He's one of the few people who can get on my nerves."

"I know what you mean." Hawkgirl comments. "so, any idea who's next?"

"I am." Martian Manhunter announces, coming through the wall. Impulse vibrates through right behind him, smiling, and holding his finger just an inch from MM's person. MM's eye twitches, "will you stop that?"

"I'm not touching you."

"stop it!"

"I'm not touching you."

"I said stop!"

the boy continues without speaking.

"stop!"

superman pulls out a notepad. The flash reads over his shoulder, "people who irk me." Impulse stops and runs over to read, "I irk you? Yay! I irk superman! Wait, what does irk mean?"

"annoy or irritate." batman answers.

"really? Irk, irk, irk... it's a funny word. Do I irk anyone else?"

every hand in the room shot up. He turns to the flash with a quivering lip, "you find me annoying?"

"sometimes. How about I take you out for pizza."

"right now?"

"right now."

"Yay!" the mini-speedster dashes to the transporter, the flash follows.

The next day... Hawkgirl wakes up to find herself locked in a giant birdcage, in the middle of central city park. She was surrounded by reporters and paparazzi. She blocks the flashes with her hand, looking away. Her confusion lengthens as she spots an large egg in a nest under her. She pinches herself in the hopes that it was only a dream. Not a chance. The people throw questions at her.

"Miss Hawkgirl! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"how did you get here?"

"who's the father?"

"does this have something to do with the penguin?"

"or the recent slew of pranks?"

"is this how Thanagarians have children?"

she loses her cool and begins pounding the bars. "I'm gonna kill that snake!" the cameras continue flashing in an attempt to blind her. She breaks through and flies away, only to smack into a tree.

The flash returns from the future on the cosmic treadmill only to get stuck. "wha..." he looks down to see the entire thing coated in pre-chewed gum. "eww..." it took him half an hour to get free.

Copperhead spots green lantern and gets his attention, "ain't she a looker! But she could'a picked better!"

GL makes a huge fist and attacks him. Copperhead dodges, attempting to not get squashed. He sends an 'okay' signal to someone above. GL looks up as a waterfall of yellow paint comes down. He gets coated from head to toe, he wipes it from his eyes. His ring now useless, copperhead laughs along with Grundy and Deadpool. He growls, "you are so dead."

 _how was that? I'm not sure if I should do a mystery that goes nowhere for The Question. Other ideas for him are welcome. Should I do Lobo? How? Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Me : "this is fun. I just wish someone would tell Ryan Renolds."_

 _Deadpool: "I can tell him."_

 _Me: "no you can't."_

 _Deadpool: "yeah I can. Ryan and I have a 'special' relationship."_

 _Me: "he plays you in a movie!"_

 _Deadpool: "see?"_

 _Me: "no!"_

 _Deadpool: "please?"_

 _Me: "no you can't, I write you!"_

 _Deadpool: "that didn't stop me on 'Death Battle'."_

 _Me: "get back in there!"_

 _Deadpool: "fine."_

 _Me: "can anybody out there please tell Ryan?"_

"where did you go?" Copperhead asks Deadpool.

"I was arguing with the narrator."

"you broke the forth wall? Cool, I can only do that on the cover." impulse responds.

"what?" copperhead looks at them like feathers sprouted from their noses. "never mind, you remember the plan?"

"like an elephant."

"wait, what plan?" impulse wonders. Robin whispers in his ear. "oh, that plan! Got it."

Gorilla Grood sensed another mind enter the lair, a mind so hectic it was starting to give him a headache. The body that mind belongs to saunters into his line of sight. "who are you?"

"name's Deadpool, wanna fight?"

"no! Now leave before I change my mind!"

"okay." he starts walking out, then bursts into song,

"Gorilla Grood was a great old fool,

when he turned away his own Deadpool,

now the poor ape is dead,

a sword right though his head,

now who cares about a poor old ape,

popped like a grape,

by his own Deadddpooollll!"

Grood snorts, enraged, "die!" he pounces.

Deadpool meets it with his swords, yelling, "for mother Russia!"

everything pauses for a moment, "you might want to skip this part if you want to keep your K+ rating."

 _Me: "whatever."_

the fight lasted no more than five minutes and had little to no actual blood spilled.

 _Deadpool: "no fair."_

 _Me: "shut up, I'm writing this."_

Deadpool ran off, laughing. Grood walks to his medical room only to find bananas everywhere. His fury growing. "I HATE BANNANAS!" he smashes through all the banana themed objects. In every single room.

Copperhead laughs, "did you see the look on his face? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

robin grins from ear to ear, "so, Luthor next?"

"no, no, no, he's last." Deadpool corrects him.

"so, who is next?"

"we..." Copperhead points at Superboy and himself, "will get poison ivy and you mess with Ra's al ghul. Have fun."

"hey ivy! How are you?" Copperhead smiles at the deadly planter.

"what do you want?"

"if you were thinking a team up you're all wrong, I don't go for the nature vs man theme."

"then why are you here?"

he smiles, "you'll see."

she turns away and enters her evil garden. Her jaw drops as she sees Superboy filming a flock of sheep eating her precious plants, "no, no, no, no, no! Not my babies! My babies! How could you..."

"hey, you can't blame man for this." Superboy jokes.

"leave!" she yells.

The two of them run. Copperhead jokes, "okay, okay, we're leafing, we're leafing!" he laughs as she throws exploding mangoes at them.

Ra's al ghul could feel himself aging, his bones aching and squeaking. A relaxing dip into the Lazarus pit sounded amazing, he prepares to soak. He enters the room to see impulse tossing rubber bath ducks into a huge mound of bubbles. The boy notices him and smiles. "this one looks like superman, see?"

"What are you doing?" he asks while containing his anger.

"enjoy your bath!" the boy speeds off.

His eye twitches, "young justice will pay."

"how do I cause men to war?" Aries ponders from his throne. "perhaps I should get Russia to attack Cambodia." he shakes off that idea, he then senses a conflicted soul. "who has entered my home?!" he commands.

Copperhead pokes his head past the top of a pillar, "just me."

"oh, a mortal. One of the beast-men, why do you bother me?"

"oh, no reason." he smiles.

"you brought allies. Did you come to attack me?"

"nah, just want some fun."

"then find it elsewhere and leave!"

"okay, okay." he climbs down to go, "oh! By the way... I heard that you are the most powerful of the Greek weirdos. So far, I'm not impressed."

"why you...!" he reaches down to hurl a javelin at him only for it to fly to the roof, he watches as all his other weapons follow. He growls, "I will kill you man-beast!"

"gotta catch me first!" copperhead laughs, running for dear life. Superboy and a camera disappear from the window.

They all stop at a cafe for lunch. "that was hilarious! See the look on his face? Priceless!" Superboy laughs, showing them the clip. "see, see? Right... there! The magnet was perfect!"

Impulse chomps into a burger, "yeah! Uh, Robin, what is that blinky light on your belt for?"

he checks, "uh oh, we have to leave now, Ra's al ghul is attacking our base."

Deadpool complains, "but you were part of the next one."

"yeah, it was a two for one." copperhead whines.

"sorry guys, you can find someone else to help." Robin stands to go.

Impulse complains as they speed off to their home. Deadpool complains, "now where do we find a heavy lifter and a donor?"

a crazy big white dude smashes open the door, "where can you get a decent cup a Joe on this mudball?"

Deadpool smiles and saunters up to the guy, copperhead hides under the table. "hey, buddy! What's your name?"

"my name's Lobo. Why, di' you want your face smeared on my boot?"

Deadpool laughs, "been there, done that, nah, we want your help."

"okay, you've perked my interest. With what?"

"pranks." he smiles behind his mask as copperhead shakes his head no.

"what kind of pranks?"

 _Lobo helping? This can't be good. Reviews welcome._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took so long._

"now, leave the fur bag in over there." copperhead points towards Luthor's bedroom wall.

Deadpool places it down quietly so not to wake their victim. Lobo wheels in a chalkboard and writes the names of all the pranked people with check marks beside them. He then writes names of random people to prank next.

"remember, leave off people we are actually pranking." Deadpool points out.

Lobo rolls his eyes and erases the Atom.

Copperhead opens a empty file and marks it 'prank receipts', filling to the brim.

Lobo then writes 'trick young justice into helping'. He then signs two checks in Luthor's name for $500, to Copperhead and Deadpool.

The next morning Luthor is surprised to find the justice league raiding his room. Superman picks him up, "this is low, even for you."

"what are you talking about? Put me down!"

"you know what I'm talking about."

"I honestly don't know! What is going on? How did you find me?"

"a little snake told me."

Luthor growls, "Copperhead..."

"we found a check for $500 in his pocket, signed by you."

"what for? I haven't paid him anything in four months!"

"sure..."

the Question looks over the evidence and finds that the signatures didn't match Luthor's. He searches through the evidence looking for something connecting Luthor to the pranks. "Superman." he walks up to the man of steel in the room opposing the interrogation.

"what is it?"

"Luthor is innocent."

superman sighs, "how do you know?"

"nothing involving the pranks has his handwriting."

"okay... who do you think it was?"

"I don't know yet."

"Help! Help!" Deadpool come running to Aquaman.

"what is it costumed ally?"

"there's a dolphin trapped in the dessert!"

"how did he get there?"

"it fell off a circus train in the Egyptian dessert."

"I'm on my way!" he dashes off. Deadpool pulls out a walkies-talkie, "he's on his way."

Aquaman sweated profusely as he trekked through the dry dessert. He reached the tank holding the poor creature. He communicates telepathically, "how are you?"

the dolphin responds, "sunburned."

"don't worry, I will get you home my aquatic friend."

"hey! No touch-y! Burning!"

"sorry my friend."

he carries the tank back to civilization as Lobo and Copperhead fly overhead with a camera.

Green Arrow looks at a fainted Question, after affirming that he was fine GA looks at the cause. The search results matched the handwriting; Lobo. "I didn't think you'd have that bad a reaction."

Lobo runs through coast city causing mischief and mayhem. Booster gold flies in to save the day.

"Lobo! I, Booster gold, hero of the 25st century, order you to put down that young and very attractive lady!"

"come down here and make me."

"I believe that to be a bad idea sir." Skeets advised Booster.

"don't worry, I can take him."

Lobo tosses the screaming lady on to the sidewalk and nabs Booster's ankle.

"ahhh!" Booster screams flying through the air.

"fight back sir!" Skeets yells.

Booster pulls free and backs into the air. He dives forward and rams head-first into Lobo's stomach. Lobo lays on the ground and waves a white flag. Booster basks in the glory of beating a foe of superman's. News cameras flashed in his face. Suddenly everyone started laughing.

"you might want to look down sir."

he looks down to see that his pants fallen. He blushes and flies away, pulling his pants back up. Lobo stands and high-fives copperhead.

"uh, madam, they're scattering." an officer turns to Amanda Waller.

"find them!"

soldiers follows the trackers, one calls in, "we found the trackers. Someone attached them to stray dogs."

"what the heck?" she hangs up and calls the suicide squad, "where are you?!"

Deadshot picks up, "what do you mean? We're at the house, eating pizza."

she hangs up.

The atom wakes up to see everything in his room was huge. This didn't bother him for several days, until he decided to leave. He tries to grow larger only to find himself unable to. He wanders outside to find everything normal. He rolls his eyes and goes home.

 _Last chapter up next._


	8. Chapter 8

_This is gonna be short._

Lobo practically inhales his beer. "well, this was fun. Do this again sometime?"

Copperhead shakes his head, "nah, I'm gonna hibernate for a few months."

"aw, we'll miss you." Deadpool jokes.

"and you need to head home."

"well, this place is dead." Lobo stands to leave and spots a pretty lady, "hey, gorgeous! The main man wants you attention."

"I hope to see you again." Copperhead pats Deadpool on the back. He leaves a circle with kick me written on it. Mr. Myxzptlk pops into existence, "you're all done?! We've only gotten started!"

"na, I'm done." copperhead stands to leave.

"nooo, it's not true! Tell me it's not true!"

"sorry, I've got a dinner date with electra tonight." Deadpool stretches.

Myxzptlk pouts, "fine." he sends him home.

Copperhead snickers, "don't worry he'll be back in a few months."

a few months later Copperhead wakes up to find his entire apartment filled top to bottom with pinky pie memorabilia. He finds a note and reads it. "hey dimensional buddy, found your dot. Very funny. Hope you don't mind, pinky's friend of mine. Got you last." he smiles. "now I have to toss this stuff out before I go color blind."

 _please review! Did you like?_


	9. alternate ending

_I wasn't satisfied with the ending so here's an alternate._

Copperhead yawns and pours himself a cup of coffee. A familiar scent wafts through his window. "great, he's back." he walks out of his apartment with a tired smile, "sup, Deadpool. Who are these guys?"

a green faced guy and a blue guy in red pajamas wave at him while eating five scoops of ice cream.

"meet my buddies the Mask and Freakazoid." Deadpool introduces.

"nice to meet ya. Look, I just woke up from hibernation, can whatever this is wait?"

"just wanted to hang out." Freakazoid shrugs.

"fine. Give me half an hour." Copperhead walks back inside.

When he returns Freakazoid jumps up and starts running around with his hands in front of him, making whooshing noises. The Mask and Deadpool jump up, mimicking him.

"okay, your lead." Copperhead follows them with an eyeroll.

 _Better? Please review!_


End file.
